A Sleepover
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil are teenagers and have been friends for a long time. They decide to have a sleepover one night when Phil's parents are away, but with Phil's parents permission of course.


Phil Lester smiled as he looked at text from his best friend, Dan Howell.

The two boys had been planning on having this "sleepover" for weeks. Yes, they were two teenage boys having a sleepover and they couldn't be more excited about it. They had never had one before and it was very exciting for the both of them.

Phil quickly stood up from his bed and immediately made his way down to the front door and opened it. He smiled when he saw Dan standing in front of him.

Dan looked up and returned the smile. "Hey." Dan greeted happily.

Phil let him inside and shut the door and then he locked it.

"Are you sure you're parents are okay with me staying the night while they're not here?" Dan asked nervously as he looked around. They had never done something when they were the only ones home, before their parents wouldn't allow it. Now they were a little older.

Phil rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Dan, you worry far too much. They said it's completely fine. Besides, we're old enough to stay at home by ourselves now. Besides, they know who you are and pretty much adore you, might I add," He said.

Dan blushed. "Shut up!" He pushed Phil playfully "So, what are we doing again?" Dan asked curiously.

"We're going to have a movie marathon," Phil said.

"Of course," Dan said as he rolled his eyes playfully. "I don't know... I suppose I'm up for that but... you of all people know me, I'm a massive movie nerd so better have picked some good movies or else I'm going to be very disappointed." He said jokingly.

"Don't worry; I've got a whole stack of DVD's we can choose from. So if we get bored we can just choose another one and another one after that," Phil said.

Dan laughed. "I'll be the judge of that," he said jokingly.

Phil led the way up to his bedroom. "It's a good thing my brother isn't here," he said.

"So, you're saying we've literally got the whole house to ourselves?" Dan asked.

"Yes Dan, that's exactly what I'm saying," Phil said.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "This should be an interesting night then," he said.

"I've never been home alone before... I'm a little bit excited," Phil said.

"I can tell," he said. He let out a laugh.

Phil stuck his tongue out at him. "So, you pick out the first movie and I'll go grab the snacks?"

"Yup. Sounds like a plan to me," Dan said. Phil smiled and then he left the room while Dan sat down on the floor and started going through Phil's DVD's.

"Hey Dan, you know what I realized?" Phil asked as he walked into his bedroom about 10 minutes later. Dan blinked a few times and looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that Phil was holding many snacks his arms and some drinks.

"What have you realized?" Dan asked curiously.

"It's been two years today since we've become friends," Phil said.

Dan smiled. "Really? Has it been that long?" He asked.

Phil dropped the snacks onto his bed. "Uh huh. I'm glad we choose today to do this," he said.

"Me too. It makes it extra special," Dan said with a smile.

Phil also smiled. "Okay. So, have you decided on a DVD for us to watch then, Daniel?" Phil asked curiously as he walked over to him. Dan nodded and then he held up a DVD to Phil. "Harry Potter? Again? Dan, you've watched this like a million times." Phil said. He rolled his eyes.

"But you haven't!" He smirked. "And it's my duty to turn you into a massive Harry Potter nerd like me so we can talk about Harry Potter together," Dan said.

"Dan, I already told you I liked the movies and I've read the books," Phil said.

Dan looked up at him and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please Phil?" He begged.

Phil sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine! We'll watch Harry Potter," he said.

Dan laughed at him. "I win!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms up.

"Oh shut up," Phil pushed Dan out of the way and laughed when he fell over.

"Phil!" Dan whined as he pushed himself back up.

Phil snickered. He grabbed the DVD movie Dan and then he finally put the movie in.

Then Dan and Phil got cuddled up into Phil's bed.

Dan looked over at Phil when he sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Damnit, I forgot to turn off the lights," Phil grumbled.

"Don't worry… I got it." Dan said. He stood up and turned off the lights and then he immediately got back in his position. "Hey Phil?" Dan asked nervously.

"What?" Phil asked as he looked over at him.

"Promise me something?" Dan asked as he bit his lip slightly.

"Sure. Anything," Phil said as he looked down at Dan.

Dan looked at him. "Promise me that we'll be friends forever?" He asked.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Best friends... I promise," he said.

Dan returned the smile. "I just don't ever want to lose you as a friend. You've helped me get through a lot. I should probably thank you for that too." He said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm glad I could help." He said.


End file.
